The University of North Carolina at Chapel Hill (UNC-CH) has enrolled approximately 40 treatment cases (including 10-15 minority accruals/year) plus companion studies annually for the past three years. Our affiliate network is responsible for another 60-90 accruals/year while maintaining excellent data quality control. UNC has broad leadership participation in the Group in Breast, Cancer Prevention and Control, GI, Lymphoma, Molecular Pathology, Radiation Oncology and Transplant, and is the research base for a UNC based Minority Initiative Program and a VCU based Minority CCOP. UNC has three committee chairs, two committee vic3e-chairs, eleven committee or working group core or liaison members, thirteen modality committee members, one Extended Executive Committee member, two members of the Board of Directors, four administrative committee members and seven protocol principal investigators. Members from UNC and its affiliates have held more than 40 positions on various scientific, administrative, and leadership committees of CALGB during the past three years and contributed to over 20 published or accepted manuscripts. Additionally faculty at UNC-CH will expand our commitment and group leadership in the Breast, surgery, GU, GI, Lymphoma, Solid tumor correlative Sciences, Thoracic, and PET committees (L. Carey, C. Dees, F. Detterbeck, L. Dressler, R. Goldberg, B. Marks, B. O'Neil, R. Orlowski, R. Pruthi, C. Sartor, T. Shea, M. Socinski, and P. Watkins). We therefore believe that this progress report reflects the growing and crucial contribution that the UNC-CH investigators provide to the Group in leadership, science, and services as well as our continued efforts to increase accrual through affiliate's members while maintaining rigorous control of quality data submission.